Episodes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Epic 1 - The Gosei Angels Descend Prior to invading the Earth, the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar's leader Monsu Doreiku deploys Dereputa of the Meteor to destroy the Heaven's Tower, the only way that the Gosei Angels can travel between Earth and the Gosei World. Once the tower is destroyed, Dereputa is attacked by one of the Gosei Angels who had been on Earth at the time: Gosei Red. ---- Ten days later, a boy named Nozomu is being teased by some of his peers for apparently stealing a journal. Though it was a honest mistake, Nozomu thinks he shouldn't apologize as a voice in his head said otherwise. He then watches a baby stroller begin to roll down a flight of stairs until it is stopped by the onwer of the voice: a young man who appeared inside a whirlwind. After he notices that a curious Nozomu saw him, the young man simply tells Nozomu to believe in himself pretend to ignore him. Before Nozomu can ask how the young man knows his name, he disappears, leaving behind a strange blank card. Elsewhere, a group of Demon Insect Soldiers Bibi start attacking until four Gosei Angels in black, yellow, blue, and pink fight them as the young man, Alata, joins them. However, he finds out he lost his Change Card as the others berate him while the blue Gosei Angel disperses the Bibi soldiers with a Splash Card. Nozomu arrives to see the other four transform back into humans. While Alata is chewed out by Hyde, Agri, and Moune that without the card he can't use his power to fight as they are only Gosei Angels on Earth regardless of being apprentices, Eri then realizes they are being watched and uses a Gosei Card to bring Nozomu down to them as he gets the idea of who they are and what they are doing. Hyde prepares to erase Nozomu's memory of them to ensure their existence is not publicly revealed when Alata stops him, saying the boy is his friend and he can be trusted. The five leave Nozomu, who thinks about what he has been told when he realizes he still has the card with him. Sent to Earth by Monsu Doreiku, Mizōgu of the Clump begins his attack by forming giant balls of rubble to attack humans with. The Gosei Angels arrive to stop him, but all but Alata are trapped in smaller balls of rubble as he frees his friends. Witnessing Alata in action, Nozomu gives him back his card. With the Change Card back in Alata's possession, all five Gosei Angels transform into the Goseigers. Using their Gosei Blasters and Headders to destroy the Bibi soldiers, they call upon their Gosei Weapons to attack Mizōgu, forming the Gosei Buster to finish off the Universal Insect Monster. After the fight, Alata finds Nozomu apologizing to Yuuta for the journal incident. However, the Gosei Angels' good mood is ruined by the arrival of Dereputa.